


Gave It All You Had

by ShowMeAHero



Series: this is my house, and i live in it [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: His hands are still shaking, he can’t stop thinking about everything. About what people say to him. About the way people think it's okay to treat him, just because he's so stupid, because he forgives and forgets and it's easy for people to take advantage of him.





	Gave It All You Had

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from ["I Lived"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0rxydSolwU) by OneRepublic.

Dick’s a storm of anger when he leaves his apartment. He made sure Ace was fed before he left, but that was about all he did; his uniform’s a mess, he’s still sick but doesn’t have his medicine, and he doesn’t have his phone. He doesn’t have it in him to care about any of it, though, so he just leaves. Heads to the station and gets his squad car and goes out on patrol.

It’s not long before he gets called in for a fight. He’s notoriously good at breaking up bar fights; he’s usually called in for shit like this. He doesn’t mind it so much today. His hands are still shaking, he can’t stop  _thinking_  about everything. About what people say to him. About the way people think it's okay to  _treat_ him, just because he's so _stupid,_ because he forgives and forgets and it's easy for people to take advantage of him.

He stops and parks a block away from the bar. He leaves his uniform hat in the car and just runs to the bar, trying to blow off a little steam, trying to be less obvious with his squad car. There’s already a couple of guys outside, waiting for him, and he talks to them in whispered voices before Detective Willoughby motions for them to go inside.

Dick’s the first one in, busting the door in and going right for the action. He’s good at analyzing scenes quick, and he can tell the eye of the hurricane is right near the bar itself, between two patrons and a bartender. He shoves his way through the crowd and puts himself in between them, pries them apart. They keep trying to fight past him, to punch at each other over his shoulder, but he shoves them away, into the hands of the other detectives.

“Hey, he’s got a gun!” somebody shouts, and Dick whirls, trying to find whoever’s armed. He spots it quick, and the guy holding it spots him. The two of them make eye contact for one frozen second before the guy takes off, heading through a back door. Dick darts through the crowd after him, going as fast as he can, but he’s still not quick enough — the back door is banging open when he gets to the hall. He sprints outside, drawing his own weapon, but he can’t see where the guy went. He hears a clatter in the alley next to the building, and Detective Daniels and Detective Bevel come barreling out of the bar after him.

“I’ll go around back,” Dick says to them. “You go front, block him in.”

They move to do what he said, to go around through the other alleyway Dick points down to cut off the guy’s way out of the alley. Dick moves, hands finally steady, head pounding. He knows he shouldn’t have come today, he knows he’s sick, but he can’t regret it, because who knows if anyone would’ve been hurt if he hadn’t been here.

The other detectives make it to the front in time. Dick hits the mouth of the alley just as the guy realizes he’s cornered. He takes off, shoves past Dick and makes a run for it, and Dick just starts running after him on instinct. He follows him, sprints through the parking lot and hops over a fence to keep the guy in his sights. They’re going down another alley when the guy turns and lifts his hand. Dick takes the opportunity; he’s slowed, so he dives, gets his arms around the guy’s knees, and the two of them hit the ground.

The guy’s hand moves, and Dick feels the gun in his side for just a split second before he hears the bang and feels the heat and the guy’s trying to wriggle out of his grip. Dick’s head is _pounding._  He tightens his grip on the guy’s legs, holds tighter, but he feels like he’s slipping out anyways. He digs his fingers into the fabric.

“You have the right—  _shit,”_  Dick says, because he’s caught by a coughing fit. He drops his head down, can barely hold it up, can’t process what’s happening. The guy worms out of his arms, but Dick sees Detective Bevel sprint by him and pins the guy to the ground. Detective Daniels rolls Dick onto his back and starts saying something, but Dick shakes his head, can’t really hear him. His ears are still ringing. Daniels snaps his fingers in his face. Dick frowns at him, reaches up to grab his wrist, but his hand doesn’t move like he thought it would.

“What happened?” Dick asks, or he  _thinks_  he asks. Daniels doesn’t answer him. Dick blinks, and blinks again, and loses time each time. His side hurts, and his arm hurts, and people are moving him and touching him and there’s lights and sounds that he can’t figure out. He closes his eyes and decides to deal with it all later.

**Author's Note:**

> I also actually wrote some books! It was a long road but, I did it! Ta-da! If you want to read either of them, shoot me a message!
> 
> I have a blog now to request imagines - I just like to make people happy. Submit requests [here!](https://imagine-in-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicolelianesolo](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
